1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multicolor document output method and device for outputting characters of symbols in designated color.
2. Related Background Art
In a conventional color document output device, a single-color output operation occupies almost all of the operations of the device.
On the other hand, even in the case of outputting a document in a plurality of colors, the output color must be set with respect to an area for a recording paper.
Therefore, the above conventional technique has the following drawbacks.
(1) It is difficult to match document data which is input with an area in which an output color has been set.
(2) The output color is not set in accordance with attributes of characters in document data which is input. The output color cannot be easily set on a character unit basis in accordance with a different output magnification, pattern, or the like.
(3) The output color is not set on the basis of output positions of characters in document data which is input. The output color cannot be easily set in accordance with a special output position (line and column) and the number of characters.
(4) The output color is not set on the basis of a modification of document data which is input. The output color cannot be set for an underline portion, a rotation character, an emphasis character, or a character train.